Autumn Blooms by KyYaoiLover
by KyYaoiLover
Summary: Autumn Smith isn't your ordinary 17 year old girl, she can see the Guardians that protect the children of the world. She gets made fun of ever since her father died one night when she was 6 by a dark shadow. Jack Frost finally sees her and wants to know more, but with that he'll have to be bound to her to protect her from the shadow that should of be gone 30 years before.
1. My Life

I never imagine that my life would end so coldly or by my own brother's hands. Though I knew I loved **HIM**, but I didn't think I had to die so young to be with him.

* * *

I'm Autumn Smith and is one of the few older people who can see the Guardians. I'm not crazy or anything I just believe in them so badly. Their are all I've know since my father's death and my mother and brother turning against me. I don't know my grandmother on my father's side and his father is blind. My mother's parents want nothing to do with me. I'm alone except for the Guardians that watch over me.

"Autumn!" I hear my mother yell for me from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" I yell back grabbing my bag and headed downstairs.

I lived in a place called Burgess in a two stories house at the end of a very long road in front of the forest in our town. My father build this place when he first meet my mother. That was years ago and my mother never wanted to leave after he died.

I walked into the kitchen to see my mother and brother. I didn't look anything like my mother. I had raven black hair to her chocolate brown and my eyes were icy-blue will her's were an aqua blue. My brother looked a lot like her in more was then he should.

"Autumn are you working today?" my mother asks not looking up at me.

"Yeah, Clayton and me will be coming back by six-thirty," I say heading over to the fridge to get an apple and a bottle of sunny-D.

"Fine, I'll be working late your brother will be here," she says moving towards the sink.

"Alright," with that I headed to the door out into the cold October day.

I sighed shutting the door behind me before heading towards school. I never saw any point of going though. No one has liked me since middle school started I became an outcast.

"I hate this," I say to myself as something in my bag.

I stopped pull my bag off my back then opened it. When I did a baby tooth flew out of it.

"Baby tooth are you okay?" I ask her.

She made a little noise that meant 'I'm okay!' I nodded and felt her settle on my shoulder. I messed with my Easter egg necklace around my neck the closer we got to school. I stopped again checking my ankle to see if I was wearing my contently changing ankle bracelet from Sandy. I checked my keys to see the little snow globe still on. I sighed in relief to know I had all the Guardians close to me in away.

"Okay let's go," I say to baby tooth, who nodded at me.

I open the school doors and walked in to get stared at. I kept walking ignoring all the stares and made it to my locker. I shifted my bag to pull out my English book to put it back in my locker.

"Autumn!" I hear a cheerful voice call my name.

I turned to see my one an only best friend Clayton running towards me.

"Hey Clay," I say weakly smiling as he got closer.

"You look beautiful as ever Autumn," he say smiling down at me when he was finally in front of me.

"Whatever you say dude," I say rolling my eyes at his comment.

"I mean it, you know right?" he asks frowning slightly.

"Yes I do Clay, you tell me everyday," I say pulling out my sketch book then shutting my locker.

"Cause I mean it though," he says as we began walking towards class.

"Your the only one calling me that since my dad died," I say pulling my bag on.

I hear him sigh sadly before he grabbed my hand. I blushed but kept looking forward down the hall.

* * *

Jack's POV

I flew down towards my home town smiling big. 'I've miss coming here!' I thought landing on a tree by a high school. I look toward tables to see a boy that looked a lot like me and a girl with rave-black hair and icy blue eyes sitting in front of him.

"Autumn, your not a freak," the boy tells the girl in front of him.

"Yes I am Clayton," Autumn says to the boy, "Since I can see the Gardians I'm a freak."

My eyes widen at what she said. 'She can still see us?' I thought so confused, 'But how?' I looked away from as the wind picked me up sending me towards the north pole to North.


	2. Jack Finds Out

_Jack's POV_

_I flew down into the snow before heading for the entrance of the North palace. I walked in to see Yetis running around getting toys ready for Christmas._

_"North!" I call out for the jolly man._

_"Jack my boy, what is it?" I hear North ask me from behind._

_"Who Autumn and why can she still see us?" I ask turning to look up at the tall russian man._

_His eyes widen and soften sadly before sighing._

_"I've should have known that you would see her soon," he says waving me to follow him._

_I followed him down the hall before he grabbed a snow globe from his pocket and shook it._

_"Tooth palace," he says to it then throw it in front of him, "Follow Jack."_

_With that we both entered into the portal. When we came out I could see Baby Tooths flying everywhere._

_"Tooth!" North calls out._

_"North? Jack? What's wrong? Why are here?" Tooth asks flying down towards us._

_"Jack has found out about her," North says looking up at Tooth._

_"Oh dear! Does Sandy and Bunny know yet?" she asks covering her mouth with her hands._

_"Nyet, I wanted to come to you first and tell Jack about her will I got the others," he says sighing._

_"That's fine North," Tooth says smiing weakly at him, "Go get the others and do I tell him everything?"_

_"Nyet tell him what he needs to know the rest will come later when she finds out," with that North was gone leaving me with Tooth._

_"Come Jack follow me down to the water," she says smiling weaky at me now._

_I nodded and followed her down and once we got there she sighed._

_"Where do I began?" she asks more herself then me._

_"How can she still see us?" I ask her._

_"That answer is easy," she says smiling to herself, "Her father knew Jamie."_

_I stood there shocked and a little hurt. 'Why didn't anyone tell me Jamie could still see us?' I thought._

_"Jamie was fourteen when he meet Autumn's father for the first time," Tooth says, "Jamie believed in us which made her father remember."_

_"As years went by Autumn's father meet his wife and had two beautiful childeren, but since he was a special case as an adult that could see the Gardians the darkness wanted that," she say shaking, " Pitch grew stronger knowing that her father feared him coming after his family, but he's wife not believing help keep them save."_

_"What happen to Autumn's father?" I ask confused._

_"It's be thirty years since Pitch was gone and one night when she was six, her father and her walked into the forest behind their house where Pitch was waiting for them," she say, "That night her going to take her and raise her, but instead he killed her father forcing us to protect a child with power to still see us as an adult."_

_I stood there shaking and surprised. 'She can see me and everyone?' I thought._

_"Why isn't she here then?" I ask stepping closer to Tooth._

_"She isn't here, beacuse one she's alive and two we've been wait for Manny to say something about her," she says, "Until then we keep our distance unless she needs it."_

_"Then where have you guys been the last few years?" I ask getting angry, "She's been made fun of becasue she can still us."_

_"I- I didn't kn-" "No you didn't," I say cutting her off, "Just seeing her for the first time I could tell that she's falling apart."_

* * *

_Autumn's POV_

_I sighed as Clayton and me headed towards work after school. I was slightly tired from waking up early and people messing with me all day._

_"Dude you look so tired," I hear Clayton say._

_"I am, but I'll live," I say opening the door to our job place._

_You could hear children screamming, laughing, and crying through the whole place. I smiled as I saw one little girl see me. She turned and beamed wih enjoyment._

_"AUTUMN!" she screammed running towards me._

_"Hello Angel," I say picking up the little four year old in my arms, "How are you today?" _

_"Goood!" she says giggling._


	3. Start Losing Control

Autumn's POV

I smiled though every scream, pulling of hair and crying go on around me. I've became so use to this torture since I turned sixteen.

"Autumn we only have an hour left," Clayton says smiling weakly at me with twins wrapped around his legs.

"Alright, are you coming over for a bit?" I ask smiling at him.

"Yup," he says popping the 'p', "Alrighty little ones story time."

The twins on his legs faces lit up at the words 'story time". I smile and stood up walking over to Clay.

"Alright Ben let go, so we can start story time," I say grabbing the twin from Clay's right leg.

The sandy blonde hair little boy smiled up at me as I picked him up. His twin brother jumped off Clay's leg making his dirty-blonde hair bounce as he land on the floor.

"Up!" he cries smiling up at Clay.

"Three year old are so adorable," Clay says picking up the boy, 'You're so adorable Timmy."

I smiled heading over to the rest of the group of kids waiting for me to start reading.

"Stay here Ben," I tell the little boy as I sat him down next to my chair.

He nodded at me with a goofy grin on his face. I giggled before heading to my bag and pulled out a book my father made me before he died.

"Today will be read a book I brought from home," I say walking back to the chair before sitting down.

"Is it about the Guardians?" a little straight black hair girl named Mary asks smiling.

"Oh yes," I say smiling sweetly at her.

* * *

Jack's POV

I knew it was wrong to get into Tooth's face, but she doesn't know what happens to Autumn.

"Jack I didn't know," Tooth says, "None of us did she never said anything."

"You guys don't go and check on her?" I ask as snow started flowing around us.

I was losing control over nothing, but to me it didn't feel like it was nothing. They told her that they would protect her from the darkness.

"Jack please get a control of your power," I hear Tooth say, but I ignored her.

'Why do I care about this girl I never met before?' I thought before I felt a hand well actually a paw on my shoulder.

"Mate, you need to control your power," I hear Bunny say next to me.

I breathed in and out before controlling the snow around me. I open my eyes that I never noticed I closed to see the others looking at me worried.

"I-I'm sorry," I say looking away from them.

"It's fine Jack, we understand why you lost control," Tooth says, "We should have told you about Jamie and Autumn."

I looked at her with sad icy-blue eyes before flying away from them.

"JACK!" they call to me, but I didn't listen.

I headed back towards my home town landing in front of a Day Care center. I sat on a tree branch next to the place.

"Alright Ben and Timmy you guys mommy is here to pick you guys up today," I hear a sweet voice say.

I look towards the entrance to see two little boys running out then watch the rave-hair girl named Autumn following after them. I smiled to see her helping the sandy blonde hair boy into his car seat.

"See you next week Mrs. Love, your boys were very good today," she says smiling weakly at the mother.

"Thank you Autumn see you next week," with that the car drove off leaving to girl to stand by the road alone.


	4. The Start Of Somethimg Dark

Autumn's POV

I knew she didn't like me, but she could have been a little more nicer with that look she was giving me.

"Humans are such a cruel race," I say before heading back in to get the other children ready to leave.

I started to head back, but started to feel someone watching me. I looked around to see no one until I notice a figure in a tree. 'So that's Jack, huh?' I thought smiling before heading back inside.

"Clayton let's get the kids ready to leave," I say as he ran around trying to catch a kid.

"O-Okay Autumn," he say stopping to catch his breath.

I smiled at him as I started to pick up toys off the floor. I did that until the clock showed it was six-thirty.

"Autumn Time To Go!" Clayton yells smiling like a goof.

"Ha-ha your so silly," I say laughing at him.

"I know," he says placing his hand behind his head as we walked out of the building.

* * *

Jack's POV

I watch them walk down the road as the breeze blew around them. 'I feel bad for her,' I thought following after them.

"Clayton, my brother is at the house today," Autumn says coldly.

"That's fine Autumn," the boy says beside her.

I hear her sigh the closer they got to the end of road. I was confused since I never knew a house was at the end of this street.

"Are you going to clime down from my room later?" Autumn asks digging into her bag.

"Yeah, since I don't want to see your mom," Clayton says laughing.

"True since she doesn't really like you," Autumn says laughing with him.

I felt darkness the closer we got to the end of the road. 'Is that Pitch?' I thought landing on a tree by a two story house.

"Come let's go inside," Autumn says pulling out her keys from her bag.

* * *

Third POV

Jack moves to the back of the house to see a balcony in the back. 'I wonder if its connected to Autumn's room?' Jack thought flowing towards it.

"Hey Freak!" Autumn's brother Adrian says from the couch.

"Hey Mama's boy," Autumn says smirking.

"What you say freak?" Adrain says turning around to look at Autumn and Clayton.

"I said hey Mama's boy," she says smirking still.

* * *

Sorry I know its short! The next one will be longer!


	5. Jamie

Third POV

Jack entered into the balcony doors to see the room covered in paint. He could still smell the paint lingering in the air. Jack smiled softly before looking around the room. Behind what he assumed was Autumn's headboard was a painting of Tooth and baby tooth flying around. He looked the opposite side to see Bunny and the warden with eggs everywhere. Jack looked towards the bedroom door to see North, yetis and elf's' with presents everywhere around them.

"Wow!" Jack says before looking up to see Sandy smiling down at him in a painting,"She can paint."

Jack turned and closed the balcony doors to see that this wall was also painted. It looked like a snowy wonderland, but yet there was no one painted on it.

"I wonder if she's not finished," Jack says to himself before he heard voices downstairs.

"Watch yourself freak or you'll regret it," Jack hears a voice say angrily.

"Ohhhh I'm so scared Adrian," he hears Autumn's voice speaks up.

"Autumn come on let's go upstairs," he hears the snowy white hair boy Clayton beg Autumn.

"Fine," Jack smiles on Autumn giving up the fight between her and the other person name Adrian.

He could hear them heading up the stairs. Jack panicked looking for a place to hide. I looked towards the closet and got in.

"Dude your room is cold," he hears Clayton say.

* * *

Autumn's POV

"I don't know what your talking about?" I say setting my bag and watched baby Tooth head over to the little house I built her.

"Sure you don't frost," Clayton say smiling at me.

"I don't," I say looking over at the slightly open balcony doors.

"Your room is always so cold," he says sitting on my bed.

"Yeah, but I like it like that," I say sitting next to him.

"I guess, but I don't understand," he says laying back on my bed.

"I just do," I say not looking at him, "let's leave it at that."

I hear him sigh before the something wrapped around me waist. I smiled softly as he pulled me down next to him.

"You're so soft," he says rubbing his face in my neck.

"He-he thanks," I say giggling.

I felt safe around him like I did with the Guardians, but I also knew there was feeling for him in my heart.

"Clay when does your mom need you home?" I ask him petting his head.

"Who knows she'll call me when she wants me home," he says into my neck.

I bit my lip to hold in a moan. God! I hate my neck and me liking this boy. I was about to say something when Clayton's phone started ranging.

"I'll be right back," he says sitting up leaving my laying on the bed.

He got up and headed to the bathroom. I sighed before sitting up looking towards my balcony doors again.

"Jack come out please," I say softly.

* * *

Jack's POV

I sigh and open the closet doors to see Autumn sitting on her bed. She smirked at me softly as I stepped out fully.

"Wow! You came out of the closet," she says snickering a bit.

I glared at her before moving closer to her.

"You're so funny," I say sarcastically.

"I know," she say smiling at me, "besides that why are you here?"

I smile down at her before sitting next to her.

"Because I'm worried about you," I say frown.

"You don't even know me," she says frowning.

"That's because the others didn't tell me," I say,"They never told me that Jamie could still see me."

"Jamie?" she say standing up, "he still believes in you."

I look up at her in surprised before jumping up.

"He does?" I ask confused.

She nodded and headed over to her bag pulling out her phone. She walked back over to me and open it.

"I'll call him for you," she says smiling weakly.

"R-Really?" I ask wanting to cry.

She was about to say something when the door open.

"Hey I have to go home," Clayton says smiling sadly at her.

"Alright Clay, I'll text you," she says walking over to him and hugged him.

With that he left leaving me with her. She turned her attention back to her phone before pressing buttons on it. Then she walked back over to me and headed the phone to me.

* * *

_Phone Call With Jamie_

_'Hello? Autumn?' I hear a deep voice say._

_'Jamie?' I say tears coming to my eyes._

_'Jack!? Jack is that you?' Jamie says through the phone sounding excited._

_'Yes Jamie its me,' I say smiling sadly._

_'Oh god! Jack its so great to hear you,' he says, 'Why haven't I've seen you?'_

_'Jamie I didn't know you could still see me,' I say as tears froze on my pale face._

_'They didn't tell you?' he says sounding sad._

_'Yes,' I say looking over at Autumn._

_'How long have you known Autumn?' he asks curiosity in his voice._

_'I've found out about her only today,' I say frowning at Autumn._

_'Really? So you only learned about her today?' he asks._

_'Yes,' I say looking away from Autumn._

_'I'm sorry Jack,' he say before pausing, 'Jack I have to go.'_

_'It's fine Jamie,' I say smiling weakly._

_'I hope to talk and see you soon,' he says sounds exciting._

_'Me too Jamie,' I say._

_'Bye Jack,' with that the line went dead._


	6. Tears of Years

Autumn's POV

I watch Jack cry talking to Jamie. I can see him not knowing Jamie could still see him hurt a lot. I sat next to Jack taking the phone from his cold hands.

"Jack...I'm sorry," I say grabbing a hold of his cold hand.

He was silent even when he looked up at me. I could see the years of sadness and loniness he went through.

"It's not your fault Autumn," he says smiling weakly at me.

"It doesn't matter Jack I can see the years of sadness and loniness in your icy-blue eyes," I say before pulling him into a hug.

I feel Jack tense in my arms before hugging me back. I smiled before pullig away slightly.

"Jack we need to talk to the others," I say standing up heading to my bag.

"Why?" he asks standing beside me.

"I need to understand what's going on," I say pulling out my small snowglob.

He stared at thesnowglob before looking back at me.

"Alright," he says smiling.

* * *

Jack's POV

"North Palace," I hear Autumn whispers before throwing the snowglob forward.

A potal open before she pulled me in with her. When I open my eyes again I saw Yeits everywhere.

"Jack?" I hear North's voice behind us.

We turn to see North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny standing there staring at us.

"Hi," I say smiling at them shyly.

"Autumn!" Tooth says before flying over hugging Autumn.

"Ack! Hello Tooth," Autumn says patting Tooth back.

"Oh you've grown up so much," she says smiling down at Autumn.

Autumn smiled back before stepping back. North walked over to us before scoping Autumn up in a hug.

"Autumn its been to long," he says before letting her go.

"Likewise North," she says smiling weakly at him.

Her raven black hair sat around her shoulders softly before she turned her head to look at me making it move.

"You okay Jack? You haven't said a word," she says slightly smirking at me.

"Huh? I'm fine," I say before looking away.

I was kinda waiting for them to get mad at me leaving. They just looked at me sadly making me feel bad.

"I talked to Jamie," I say looking back over to them.

"What!?" Bunny says, "Mate you talked to him?"

"Don't I have a right to talk to him?" I ask feeling my powers working up.

"Yes you do Jack, but at the right moment," Tooth says frowning.

"Why should he wait?" I hear Autumn ask.

* * *

Third POV

Everyone turned to look at the Rave hair girl. Her icy-blue eyes showing bits of shadows that were eating away at her. Jack could see the years of loneliness in her eye. 'Why did they?' he asked himself.

"Autumn Manny-" "Manny what? Wait until the Man on the moon tells you what to do," she says her anger getting the best of her.

"Yes, no, we don't know Autumn," North says, "Manny has plan out everything for everyone."

"Why though? Is he the one telling y'all to stay away from me?" Autumn asks her icy-blue eyes shining from the tears in her eyes.

"...No it wasn't him," North says looking at the others.

"No, y'all were waiting for me to say something," she says tears streaming down her face, "I've n-needed you g...guys for years."

Autumn finally had enough and broke down in front of them. She held in for so long and she just wanted to be excepted.

"Autumn," Jack says grabbing her before she clasped onto the floor.

She cried into his cold chest as Jack watch the others just watch them with sadness.

"I-I was s...so lonely," she cried harder.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated my KevEdd and Rise of The Guardians stories, but I school, working on other stories, and hanging with friends. So from now on I'll try to at least update one story(or more) each week. So please be patient with me.


End file.
